


Memories

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Eternal Question, I also kinda suck at titles, Last Thoughts, Other, i probably should have been revising instead of writing this, just before the operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: A collection of Cassandra’s last thoughts before she goes in for the operation





	Memories

As she drifted in and out, she heard the voices, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. It was like being underwater. Disorienting.

_She remembered being young, winning that first competition_.

_She saw her parents and how pleased they used to be._

Colours swam before her eyes, blending in to one big blur.

_She remembered the Library and Flynn and Eve and Jacob and Ezekiel. She didn’t want to let go of that._

_She thought of Jenkins and his kindness—the kindness they had all shown her._

The pain coursed through her again. She tried to cry out but couldn’t. She couldn’t even count the seconds.

_She remembered Ezekiel and his shining eyes and his jokes and the way he treated her, the way he made her feel._

She tried to smile through the pain. She was glad—she felt lucky to have been able to be a part of it all. This world.

They had given her a new lease of life, and for that, she was extremely grateful.

Her eyelids fluttered.

_She thought of Estrella and what had just passed between them. Her dark hair, the exact shade of her eyes, the feel of her lips, her voice; that lilting accent._

_It’s been a good life_ , Cassandra thought as she felt herself slipping once more, not knowing what was to come.

_But isn’t that the adventure?_ She thought she heard herself think, just moments before the world turned to darkness and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
